There has been known an album generating system for generating an album laid out so as to dispose a map of traveling spot at the center of a screen and so that a user can see a relationship between the map and images disposed around the map by connecting the images and image capturing positions on the map by lines based on tag information such as information on position, image capturing time and others tagged to data of images captured at the traveling spots as disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-Open No. 1998-126731 for example.